


Black Velvet

by asgardianhobbit98



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Demon Deals, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demons, F/M, Other, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian/OC - Freeform, Sebastian/demon!oc, Slow Burn Romance, romance between two demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianhobbit98/pseuds/asgardianhobbit98
Summary: ~SebastianXDemon!OC~Sebastian prides himself on only ever having one contract at a time. Other demons are more naive... Now, Sebastian has to deal with the consequences of one of his kind being too gluttonous. After a series of events occur for a second demon to enter his domain, will the two demons realize that they don't hate each other as much as they think?
Relationships: Demon/Demon - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Deal

"Are you... Are you sniffing the baby?"

Much against the rules of a governess, Eleanora had brought down the little infant she had been assigned to care for. Even this was not the ordinary duty of a governess. She took care of the children's upbringing, and usually infants were not part of this. Toddler, perhaps, but not infants. Nevertheless, her master had immediately shoved the baby into her arms after that one, bloody night.

"They only smell like this for such a short time..." hummed Eleanora, nose nuzzling against the infant's cheek. The little girl didn't fuss, simply resting against the arms of the demon.

An eyebrow raised on the chef's face, forgetting himself to the point where the water boiling behind him began bubbling over.

"She is so cute!" squealed Mey-Rin, Finny standing beside her as the two fawned over the little baby she had brought down.

"Tsk..." Bard rolled his eyes and turned around only to jolt into action as he noticed the water boiling over.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Sebastian appeared. He stared at the scene before him with an unchanged face, only his lips pursing ever so slightly showing how he did not appreciate Eleanora breaking the rules by bringing the infant downstairs to the servants' area.

"She was fussing and I was bored," explained Eleanora simply, pressing a couple of kisses to the infant's head.

A sigh escaped Sebastian's lips who simply stood aside and gestured for her to go, not paying attention to Mey-Rin and Finny complaining loudly. Smirking against the baby's hairless head, Eleanora did as Sebastian had quietly commanded and headed out the door. She heard Sebastian close it behind her, and only realized he was following her down the darkened corridor when she turned her head to check.

"What are you doing here?" His crimson eyes flashed, and Eleanora immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Are you judging me for going after children? You of all people?"

"He spat on God-"

"I don't care what he did to bring you here. But you cannot deny that judging me is incredibly hypocritical."

"Very well." He pursed his lips again, and she chuckled before setting her attention back on the infant in her arms. "Humans are foolish..."

"What did he do wrong?"

She heard the smirk in his voice even if Sebastian didn't want to show it. Opening a door for her that led to a spiral staircase leading them up towards the manor once more, Eleanora stared at him. He glanced back at her once before simply continuing to lead her away from the servants' quarters, a hand hovering by her lower back to act proper, to be a gentleman in the presence of a woman holding a baby.

"He asked for a child. An heir." She inhaled the infant once more, her eyes flashing purple as she did. Her feet carried her upstairs, the small heels on her shoes clicking against each step of the staircase. "He never specified what gender. He never specified I couldn't take the mother's soul in exchange for the life. He was foolish."

"I do believe an heir usually means a boy."

"Should it though?" This time, Sebastian's smirk was evident and Eleanora couldn't help but pride herself at this. He held open another door for her, and before she knew it they were walking through the dark corridors of the second floor, moving in a slow pace towards the bed chambers having been assigned to the children of Earl Thompson's children during their visit.

"During this era of Earth, it is."

"He should still have been a little more obvious."

"He will punish you. I was present at dinner. He was not... as amused as you are."

"Good." The tone of her voice made Sebastian glance at her in shock. Her downcast gaze and her posture now only holding the infant close to her chest was different from the demon that had been lusting after souls just now.

"Please, do be decent from now on." Sebastian stopped outside of the make-shift nursery, watching her with his chin pulled up and his eyes narrowed. She needed no light to see this.

"Am I not?" she asked, innocently looking down at what she was wearing.

Roughly, Sebastian pinned her to the wall, infant fussing at the sudden movement of Eleanora's back hitting the wall. Two hands on either side of her face, he glowered down at her, eyes glowing a dark red colour. "I detest those who lust so much they make multiple covenants..."

"Oh?" she purred. "You calling me a –"

"Let's not use such indecent words in the presence of a baby..." he hummed, leaning in slightly, teeth pointed. "Stay away from my master..."

"What do I get in return?"

There was a pause. Sebastian's red eyes stared down deep into Eleanora's purple ones. Thinking. Ruminating.

And then there was a little, tiny sound of complaint from the infant in Eleanora's arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, frowning at the lack of attention. Eleanora's immediate reaction, purples eyes fading as she looked down and gently rocked the baby, pressing her nose against the baby's temple as she hushed her, made Sebastian smirk.

"I stay away from the baby." A gloved hand touched the infant's head, a pretend, cooing look on his face. "Deal?"

Anger appeared within Eleanora. Her own kind was malevolent, and she expected nothing less of Sebastian. Though that did not mean that she enjoyed this.

"Deal."

They would spend a lot of time still at the Phantomhive manor. What else was she to do but comply? If not for the sake of them keeping up their pretense of being real people in front of each other's masters, then what else? If not for the baby...

Taking a deep breath, she watched Sebastian leave, eyes flickering down over the form he had chosen. Feeling the eyes, Sebastian glanced back over his shoulder once, smirking...


	2. A Promise Can Be Broken

The red tinted liquid gracefully poured down into the cup of Earl Ciel Phantomhive sitting at the head of the large table. The manor was big enough for there to be multiple dining rooms, yet Ciel seemed to prefer this one for breakfast as this was the third morning in a row he had invited them to come to this particular room.

The four daughters of Earl Thompson sat in a row along the long table, heads bowed as they waited patiently. One of their stomachs growled, and she looked up at the opposite side of the table where Eleanora was sat, holding the infant in her arms as she did her best to make the little thing take to the bottle, after a day and a half, the poor thing still didn’t like the feeling of the bottle. But her mother wasn’t present to help… and neither could Eleanora help.

Smiling, Eleanora winked at the little girl, who bit her lip to keep in an embarrassed chuckle. The room was completely silent, and it had sounded louder than it was.

“Please.” Ciel gestured to the food standing ready on the table, and all four daughters perked up. Though none of them moved.

Mr Thompson did instead, beginning to dig in at the small buffet. He didn’t help neither of his children reach for the food out of their reach. Ciel glanced between the Earl and his daughters. Sebastian finishing pouring the tea did the same before simply moving over to Mr Thompson’s side to pour his tea, rolling the cart along. It was filled to the brink with equipment, but it was the top side holding cups and a large pot of tea steaming that was important to him now during breakfast.

“Help.” The word came out quietly, but loud enough for Eleanora to hear. The blonde girl, Rose, stared over at the demon with wide eyes.

Mr Thompson continued to ignore his daughters, not even acknowledging Sebastian had finished pouring his tea.

Conflicted, Eleanora looked down at the infant in her arms still refusing the bottle and then the little daughters sitting there without food.

“Mr Thompson?” She hopefully turned to the man, wanting him to take his newborn for just a little while so she could have both hands to help the girls.

Unfortunately, Mr Thompson did no such thing. As Sebastian moved his cart with tea over to the four daughters to start pouring their tea, the only thing that filled the silence that appeared after Eleanora’s question, infant stretched out to the father, was the squeak of the wheels of said cart, and Mr Thompson’s chewing.

Ciel had yet to grab food even, too occupied watching the scene before him.

Slowly, Eleanora pressed the infant back against her own chest, Mr Thompson not even having looked her way. As a matter of fact, Mr Thompson had not said a single word to her since the ordeal. She assumed he knew what she had done to him, but whether he was blaming himself for being foolish during the making of their covenant, or whether he was blaming her, she didn’t know yet.

Placing the glass bottle down on the table, a little harsher than necessary, Eleanora stood up, placing the baby on one arm so she had a hand free. Rounding the table, she glared daggers at Mr Thompson, Ciel following the frame of Eleanora intriguingly. That small human was another male Eleanora could not read ever, and what he was thinking right in that moment, she could not decipher.

Sebastian didn’t move to help, not even looking at her, and Eleanora shifted her glare to that demon.

Keeping the baby pressed against her, Eleanora began placing food on the girls’ plates. With one hand it took long, especially seeing as she could not use her speed in the presence of Ciel – the boy didn’t know she was a demon as far as Eleanora knew.

“Sebastian.” Ciel’s voice penetrated the silence so abruptly that Eleanora glanced over at him in surprise. “Help the governess.”

“Yes, my lord.” He approached her with his gloved hands reaching for the baby, and Eleanora immediately knew this was his way to challenge their deal, to see how far she trusted his word. She wasn’t stupid. He detested those who made multiple deals, like herself, and so this deal of him staying away from the infant was clearly just a promise. But promises, unlike covenants, could be broken.

And so her immediate instinct had been to step away from him, clutching the baby tightly to her. 

Sebastian watched her, an intrigued look in his eyes that made her scowl. He wasn’t just checking how far she trusted his words, he was also investigating her… her goals… her morals…

The bastard.

Smiling, he tilted his head to the side and kept his gloved hands held out towards the baby. Her eyes flashed purple, and she hoped Ciel hadn’t seen it. “Help them with their food.”

Rose turned in her seat, staring at Eleanora with wide eyes. Sebastian clearly noticed this.

“No, baby girl…” Eleanora pushed past Sebastian, pressing a hand to Rose’s blonde hair. “I will help you.”

“Governess Eleanora!” complained the youngest, pouting.

Her eyes shot over at the girl, seeing the other two equally as unhappy about Sebastian helping them as Rose was. Confliction appeared within her.

Mr Thompson continued to eat.

Ciel continued watching.

And so she clenched her jaw together and twirled around to face Sebastian. “Support her head.”

A smirk appeared on Sebastian’s lips, stretching his lips devilishly. “I see.”

The reply made Eleanora glare, but she gently offered the baby over to Sebastian anyway. She stood staring for a while as the baby rested in Sebastian’s arms, cuddled up against the breast pocket of Sebastian’s attire as the demon clutched the baby. Much to her amusement, the baby shifted her lips against the pocket, searching for a place to feed.

The poor thing was most likely famished.

Turning to help the girls, she noted Ciel nod at Sebastian. It was a tiny little movement of his head, but she had seen it nonetheless. Perhaps Ciel was aware of more than Eleanora originally thought.


	3. We Don't Die...

The church was decorated all around with red roses. The sun was shining from the East, and so light was cascading inside through a round window, tinted with depictions of a verse from the Bible. Eleanora could make out three men speaking to another, but she was unsure of which verse this referred to. She, of all people, didn’t much care for said book.

What she enjoyed though was the red, almost orange, colour that spread through the church because of this window. For all she could care, the verse from the Bible could be about three men discussing the purchase of a donkey. The light it presently offered was what was important to her. 

She was sat with the four daughters of Mr Thompson, holding the fifth daughter in her arms. She had dressed the girls up in matching, black dresses, a black bow made out of velvet draped around their waists to keep the dress looking fashionable even if this was a sombre event.

Her head was bowed, a similar black dress adorning her form. The only difference was that she, as governess, was not as important and had hid her face with black, see-through material falling down from the hat holding her hair up in a beautiful and intrinsic hairdo. The baby in her arms was wrapped up in a black blanket, snuggled close to her.

The funeral was beautiful for a human one. She didn’t much care for it, in all honesty. Or perhaps it was more a detest towards the funeral because this was her doing…

But then, that would be absurd. She didn’t have emotions such as humans. She was a demon.

And yet, when she looked down at the infant in her arms, she couldn’t help but feel extremely bad… guilty, almost.

This guilt remained with her the entire day, and it was exhausting in all honesty. She wasn’t too sure what was happening to her. This had happened before, she had done such intrinsic things so many times, and yet for some reason, it was hurting her, wounded her, on a sub molecular level she had not anticipated…

It was hurting her feelings.

.

.

.

Mr Thompson stepped inside the carriage after the funeral. The body would be transported to the Thompson estate and buried there with other relatives. But due to the infant, a long ride could not yet be made by the family.

And Eleanora was sure this only made Mr Thompson loath the baby more.

Sebastian’s gloved hand helped the daughters up the steps into the carriage, Mr Thompson sure not helping, and when his gloved hand extended to Eleanora’s, he tugged at her to stop her.

She glanced at him in surprise. “Why the sullen look? Was this not your plan? Did you not gain a meal from this?”

A breath left her lips, and she looked away from him. The surprise on Sebastian’s face made Ciel tilt his head from over where he was waiting at his own carriage. He had seen something there that he had not anticipated, even if he had begun to have an inkling to what this demon’s plan might be.

“We don’t die.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “Not like them, no.”

“Unless…” Her sentence died off, leaving Sebastian unsure of what she had meant. Finally, she tugged her hand out of his gloved one and glared at him. “Stay out of my business. Or I will find a way to kill you.”

The complete change in her demeanour caused Sebastian to stay put and simply watch her step into the carriage. She grasped the door from him, glared one last time, and closed the carriage behind her with a snap.

Moving over to his own master, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel before stepping in himself.

“You look deep in thought.” Ciel’s words made Sebastian purse his lips.

“I thought her intention was to gain the souls of this entire family. I thought her intention was to kill the husband after tricking him for her own pleasure, but subsequently still giving him what he had asked for.”

“An heir,” filled Ciel in.

“Yes. Yet, for some reason, Mr Thompson is still alive.”

“I had noticed.”

Sebastian glanced out of the small window as the carriage jolted to a start. The sound of the hooves of the horse hitting the muddy road was all that could be heard for a while, a slick sound of wheels rolling over mud joining in eventually as well.

“So?” pressed Ciel, losing his patience a little bit. “I asked you to investigate.”

“And I am sorry to inform to you, young master, that I have yet to understand it. All I know is that she has a covenant with Mr Thompson, and the little girl Rose.”

“But she clearly cares about the infant.”

“Yes. That was evident during breakfast today. When choosing between the older daughters and the infant, she chose the older daughters but with reluctance.”

“You wouldn’t be reluctant.”

“I also only have one covenant.”

“Indeed...” Ciel blinked. “That then leaves the question of why she has yet to begin claiming souls, and why the queen asked me to investigate the Thompson family.”

“And why she cares for the infant.”

Ciel scoffed. “Her having emotions is not what we are set to investigate.”

“Demons do not have emotions. I have a feeling it is part of it. We do not care. You die in the mere blink of an eye to us. What is there to care about?”

Ciel scowled at the words, but nodded his head in agreement, seeing Sebastian’s point of view. “Although you’re contradicting yourself a little bit.”

“How so?” asked Sebastian in surprise.

“You had quite a connection with that infant this morning,” smirked Ciel.

Sebastian’s face fell into an unamused one, staring at Ciel with red eyes.

Though before the conversation could continue, the carriage jolted to a stop. Sebastian reached out to stop Ciel from flinging about too harshly before glancing at the door. He heard her approach before she had ripped the door off the hinges in a fit of panic.

“Sebastian! Please… you have to help.”

“Eleanora?” asked Ciel, eyes wide in surprise. “What's wrong?”

“I can’t handle it.”


	4. ... But They Do

Sebastian bowed down to inspect the baby. She had been placed in a little box, Eleanora having tucked her in as though she could feel it.

The demon’s crimson eyes glanced to the side, taking in the sight of Mr Thompson staring at the little box, arms crossed over his chest. He almost looked annoyed, the scowl on his face likening that of someone who had the sun shining straight into his face. But the carriage that had halted abruptly upon Eleanora’s outcry was casting a shadow over him and his daughters. There was no reason for him to scowl.

No physical reasons, at least.

Straightening up, Sebastian looked to Ciel and Eleanora. He gave off a little shake of his head in reply.

Both demon and master watched in pure surprise as Eleanora suddenly clutched onto her chest as though she had a heart like a human, her other hand grasping Ciel’s shoulder before she fell to her knees. Tears fell down her cheeks, and Sebastian’s eyes widened.

He had to admit, he had never seen a demon cry.

Suddenly, Mr Thompson was not scowling anymore. Instead, the glare had turned upside down into a smirk. Crimson eyes watched this with intrigue before Sebastian hurried over to his master, taking Eleanora’s hand from Ciel and letting her clutch her fingers to Sebastian’s gloved ones instead.

Ciel simply stared in shock.

Through her sobs, Eleanora glanced up at Sebastian. Purple eyes met red ones, but neither said a word.

“Very well then.” Mr Thompson’s voice came as a surprise. “We’ll bury it with my late wife.”

He might as well have just waved off the situation as though nothing had happened, before stepping back into his carriage. Rose was the last of the four daughters to step inside. She tilted her head to the side, watching Eleanora for a bit, before reaching out a hand to her.

“Not now, Rose…”

“It is an order.”

Eleanora stiffened. And so did Sebastian and Ciel. Neither had heard that authority in the girl’s voice before, and neither had seen such a cold look ever emanated from a child so young.

“Yes baby girl…” Eleanora stood, Sebastian following up with her. Her purple eyes met his once more, and there was a reluctance when she pulled away from his touch. Brushing off her skirts, she moved over to Rose and took the child’s hand. A sudden smile appeared on the child’s lips before she entered the carriage with Eleanora.

“Peculiar…” commented Sebastian.

“Indeed.” The two stood watching Bard and Finny grab the dead infant to carry over to the carriage carrying the coffin. Meanwhile, Mr Thompson ordered for his carriage to take off, not even looking back at his dead daughter. “I believe we ought to have a talk with –“

“Perhaps I should talk to Eleanora first.”

“Are you sure?” asked Ciel, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

“I can manage,” smirked Sebastian.


	5. A Beautiful Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, we're going back in time a bit to when Eleanora and the others arrive at the manor. I'm jumping around a bit because this was the way the story came to me. I promise, I'm going to do my best to keep you guys in the loop of how things fit together hehe :3

**Three Days Earlier**

“Well, well!” Earl Jason Thompson raised a smile up towards Ciel Phantomhive the second he entered the manor. He was a rather plump man, but his height made the extra weight not look as bad as it potentially could.

A well clad butler, Sebastian, stood holding the door open for the household, who all had been invited to stay two nights at the manor. Though the plump man didn’t even acknowledge the servant.

Ciel had called this invite a means to get to know each other, perchance partnering up on the business side of things. Though, from the way the entire household had been invited, it was obvious there was more to it. How much of that was obvious to Earl Thompson himself, however, Ciel was unsure of.

He was simply pleased he had arrived to begin with. And so, he began to step down to greet said earl.

.

_“A letter has arrived for you, young master.”_

_“The queen? It has been a while…”_

_“Indeed.”_

_“I am to… **What**?”_

.

Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin were placed to the side, along with Tanaka enjoying a cup of tea. Intrigued and eager looks were on their faces, glad to have change in their daily routines. They saw a couple of servants had been brought along with the household, and they felt eager to meet new people – especially Finny and Mey-Rin. Bard was quite neutral to that aspect of this visitation. It would be easier to keep an eye on things without having the distraction of people wanting to get to know him. 

A pregnant, beautiful lady followed suit behind Mr Thompson. She, compared to the earl, paused in the doorway and offered Sebastian a smile and a bow of her head as a greeting before joining her husband’s side in watching Ciel approach. Behind the wife, four daughters entered, pointing up at the butler with intrigue before being shoved to the side by their governess – a slim woman no older than Sebastian, her posture showing dignity and jurisdiction.

She paused in the doorway too, her eyes scanning over Sebastian. The butler, unaware of much else, smirked at her staring for a little longer than she should, and she smirked right back.

“Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Earl Thompson, lady Thompson.” Ciel shook the hand of Mr Thompson before placing a kiss to Mrs Thompson’s knuckles. Fleetingly, if only for a few seconds, Ciel’s blue eye flickered over to the belly.

She was _heavily_ pregnant. Curious…

“Thank you. It is quite an honour to be invited here. The Phantomhives hold quite a lot of power in the upper class,” said Mr Thompson, taking in the sight of the manor. “Always nice to you on my side.

“You have a beautiful home,” smiled Mrs Thompson.

“Thank you, my lady. You must be weary after your journey. My butler Sebastian shall show you to your quarters. We have prepared a nursery as well. We had the rooms to spare.”

“Oh, how kind of you,” beamed Mrs Thompson.

Mr Thompson made no comment.

“This way, please,” said Sebastian.

The sound of his voice caused Eleanora to glance over. Once more, Sebastian noticed, but being in the spotlight of the nobles caused him to simply share a glance with her. Eleanora, however, smirked once more, eyes fleetingly flickering down to his body.

Whilst the two servants who had come along, mainly for dressing the Earl and his wife, met with the other servants, being shown around, Eleanora remained with the children. She ushered them towards her and let them walk before her as they all followed Sebastian.

Ciel watched, and once he was left alone, his shoulders sagged. This was going to be more difficult to figure out than he had anticipated, wasn’t it?


	6. Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the earlier chapter - still three days earlier :3

Sebastian smiled as he watched Earl Thompson and Mrs Thompson enter their quarters. The lady continued to gush and thank Sebastian, making sure the butler promised he would relay her thanks to Earl Phantomhive as well.

Whilst Mr Thompson remained in their quarters, Mrs Thompson joined Eleanor and the children towards the little nursery. Four little beds were lined up in there, along with an abundance of the newest Phantomhive toys for them to play with. Immediately, the children rushed over to the toys, beginning to already lay things out to create a make-believe world.

“Quite the imagination… Children are extraordinary.” Eleanora and Mrs Thompson remained by the doorway, and Sebastian only bowed his head in response to Mrs Thompson’s words.

The demon didn’t really care.

Eleanora smiled, and mimicked Sebastian’s movement, the two watching the lady stare at the children in awe. She had blonde locks cascading down over her shoulders all the way down to her waist – undefined at the moment because of her protruding belly on which she at all times seemed to rest a gentle and protective hand, and she was beautiful.

What was such a beautiful and kind woman doing with Mr Thompson?

The oldest daughter, able to be no older than eight, suddenly jumped up and began rushing over. However, her shoe caught the end of a carpet and she fell face first. Sebastian noted Eleanora tensing, her oddly coloured eyes flashing, and he suddenly tensed.

That… had not been human eyes. Though he remained quiet about it.

“Oh… Are you quite alright?” asked Mrs Thompson, worry spreading over her face.

The girl, Rose, stood up and began crying at her invisible wounds, rushing over to the adults. Mrs Thompson crouched down with her arms held out, but the little girl ran straight past the lady and into Eleanora’s arms.

“Hush baby girl…” hummed Eleanora, wrapping the girl up in her arms and pressing gentle kisses to her blonde hair. “Everything is alright. You’re not hurt.” Sebastian glanced between the governess and the child, and the lady standing there with a saddened look on her face.

Everything was of importance to lord Phantomhive’s investigation, and no doubt Ciel would ask for details when Sebastian returned to his young master. So her made sure to take in every little detail.

Leaning back, Eleanora looked Rose in the eyes, grasping her hands tightly. “A strong woman, that is what you are. A little fall is not the end of the world.”

“It isn’t,” agreed Rose through her sobs, sticking her chin out and straightening her spine. She looked down at herself and nodded. “No boo-boos.”

Eleanora smiled. “Indeed. Now go play again.”

As though nothing had happened, Rose perked up and smiled again, rushing back over to her siblings.

“If it is all to your liking, I shall leave you to it. Dinner will be ready at six. I will come fetch you.” Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed low before stepping out of the nursery.

He had a report to make to his master.

Though before he could even make it down the hallway, his ears picked up on something. He turned just in time to catch Eleanora’s wrist. Though that didn’t mean she had not had enough time to grasp the front of his suit and push him into an empty room. His back thudded against a wall, and Eleanora snapped her fingers, the door closing and locking behind them.

“What are you…” she whispered.

Her lips, painted pink were inches away from Sebastian’s. She leaned in further to gently sniff him. Her breath touched his skin as she trailed down his neck towards his shoulder.

“You are not human…”

“My, my…” smirked Sebastian. “Is this any way to treat one of your own kind?”

Tensing, her purple eyes snapped up to meet his red ones. He saw that flash again, and he knew now from the proximity, her smell, her feeling, and her words that his earlier deduction had been correct.

The governess of the Thompson family was a devil.

And a young and inexperienced one at that. Her surprise at hearing Sebastian’s words made her drop her guard for a second. And immediately, the beast grasped her wrists and twirled the two around. Now, Eleanora was up against the wall. She noted her strength from earlier had created a dent in the wall, a shape of Sebastian’s body.

Wrists pinned up above her head, Eleanora stared up into the now, red, burning eyes of Sebastian – someone she had believed to be a butler at first.

How foolish of her.

“Demon…” she breathed.

She couldn’t help her brow furrowing slightly at Sebastian leaning in, closer and closer to her lips. He was smirking, enjoying being the one now in control, enjoying having won. Teasing, she arched her back and bit her painted lips, her form gently brushing up against his.

He chuckled.

“Your deduction skills are admirable.”

“I was slow.”

“Yes. You’re not very experienced, are you?” His words only made her glance away, and he smirked. “Do you have a covenant?”

“I have two.” Sebastian’s grasp on her wrists tightened, and Eleanora pouted at him. “I’m getting the feeling you’re not happy about that.” Her pout turned to a frown as the pressure on her wrists continued.

A little bit of debris fell down from where Sebastian was pressing her wrists into the wall – seeming not even aware he was using such force. His red eyes, glowing, were intensely staring down at her, and he seemed angry now, not cocky.

“I detest demons who fall to lust.”

She had to laugh a little, even if the pain on her wrists interrupted her amusement, Eleanora instead hissing out her pain.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a covenant too?”

“I am not as gluttonous as you.” His free hand came out to grasp her face, forcing her to stay staring up at him. “Listen to me… This is my world. This is my manor, my grounds. You are not touching _any_ of the people that belong to me. And you are _not_ touching my master…” His words came out as a hiss, and she didn’t miss how the room turned darker, a dark fog closing in on her. His fangs showed, and Eleanora licked her lips.

“My master is calling me…”

“Which one?” he hissed out with disgust.

She only smirked, feeling the pressure on her wrists disappear and his grasp on her face loosening. She slipped out of his grasp and brushed past him with her chest on purpose. With a smirk, she moved towards the door, unlocking it with another snap of her fingers. Though before her hand could reach out to the doorknob, Sebastian’s gloved hands reached around her waist, tugging her to a stand-still.

A dark presence burned against her back, and she couldn’t help but let out a breath of surprise.

“I will be watching you…” purred a dark voice straight into her ear.

“Kinky…” breathed Eleanora before simply opening the door and leaving.

Sebastian, back to his butler form, watched the open door with a glare.


	7. Little Mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter - no present time yet, that is. Still some backstory hehe :3

Mey-Rin held the broom tightly in her hands. A little bit of sweat was falling down the side of her face as she did her best to concentrate on her actions, eyes squinting as she tried to see properly.

_Do as Sebastian said. Do as Sebastian said. Don’t screw up._

She kept chanting this in her mind, hoping to God that she would not break something doing such a simple task. Yet, the closer she got to the vase perched up on a small pillar, the more afraid she got. What if she didn’t see the distance properly and ended up being closer than she thought, knocking it over?

She could take her glasses off. There was no one there at the moment. But then she wouldn’t be the maid. And right now, the maid was who she was supposed to be.

Shaking, she slowed down her sweeping, trying her best not to push the pillar over. Knowing Ciel Phantomhive, that vase was priceless – more expensive than this entire manor. That very thought only scared her more, and she bit down hard.

That is, until she felt the sticks of the broom stick to something. Confused, Mey-Rin paused her cleaning, tilting her head to the side as she wondered what she had done wrong now. This had never happened before. She turned the broom around to check it, but she had to admit, she couldn’t quite see anything there.

Instead, she crouched down to get a closer look at the floor. Sometimes, being only a nose-length away from the object made it possible for her to see better.

A strange smell entered her nose as she got so close, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It smelled almost like wet iron mixed in with a strange, salty smell that made her nose hurt and her head spin.

What was she looking at…?

.

.

.

Outside in the garden, Mrs Thompson and Eleanora were overseeing the four daughters running around. Finny had been tasked with checking that the greenhouse was closed up and locked tight. Apparently, Sebastian had found out a storm was coming, and seeing as the Earl was currently in a meeting with Earl Thompson, Sebastian had to stay indoors in case Ciel needed him.

Hence, Finny had been tasked with this duty. Though Sebastian had pointed a gloved finger at him, so it was clear this entire job was not something he should do with a light heart. It was important. And so, Finny was walking towards the greenhouse with his chest puffed out.

He could do this.

It was late, and so Eleanora was running around trying to catch the daughters. It caught Finny’s attention, and he smiled when he noticed neither Mrs Thompson nor Eleanora was being harsh. They were enjoying the game of trying to catch the mischievous little girls.

Finny imagined this was what parenting looked like. It brought warmth to his heart.

Moving over to the greenhouse, Finny checked the doors. They were unlocked, so he dug down into his pocket to find the right key. However, as he did, he noticed something in his peripheral view. It was inside of the greenhouse.

Due to the sun going down, the lighting was a little bad. Though when he stepped inside, gravel crunching under his wellies, he saw what it was immediately.

And he let out a scream.

.

.

.

“It would be quite the deal if you could make such a thing happen, my lord.” Mr Thompson, not even sparing Sebastian a glance, chuckled as he picked up his newly poured cup of tea.

They had moved to a sitting room after dinner, whilst the women were coaxed to their own sitting room for some tea. They hadn’t stayed very long in there though, and Sebastian had had to close the window in order for the children’s laughter not to interfere with what had become a business meeting.

“I’m quite good with deals,” replied Ciel simply, his blue eye flickering over to Sebastian who payed his master’s comment no heed. After all, he didn’t like to praise the young master too much, but Ciel _had_ been rather good in making a good deal with Sebastian – one that contained him and ensured Sebastian could not get Ciel’s soul before Ciel was ready.

Clever.

Taking a sip, Mr Thompson let out a grunt in reply to Ciel’s words. “You have made quite the name of the Phantomhives. All on your own. My, what I wouldn’t give for an heir such as yourself. Such vigour. Strength. It can only be found in boys, you know. Hence why they are given the title of heir.”

What on earth was Ciel supposed to reply to that? The pressure of finding some good reply caused him to miss what meaning was behind Mr Thompson’s words, as well as the faint scowl that had appeared on his face.

Sebastian had not. He would put Ciel’s attention to it later.

“You give me too much praise,” replied Ciel simply.

Before the conversation could continue, Mey-Rin’s cries for Sebastian were heard coming closer, along with the sound of her boots hitting the wooden floor out in the hallway.

“What is the meaning of this ruckus?” asked Mr Thompson, anger causing him to clench his jaw.

The sound of a crash followed by a thud was heard, and Sebastian cringed, beginning to move towards the door. Though before he could even open it, Mey-Rin crashed through, arms flailing and her face slightly pale – almost green.

“Mr Sebastian, sir! Mr Sebastian, sir!!”

“Mey-Rin!” exclaimed Sebastian, his voice filled with authority and anger. “Calm yourself and step right outside. This is quite indecent of you-“

“Mr Sebastian!” This was not the flailing and hyperventilating Mey-Rin though. Instead, it was the sound of Finny’s voice. He appeared only seconds later, Eleanora holding onto the boy with an empathetic look on her face. Her eyes flashed purple as she saw Sebastian, but she did not scowl. Instead, she offered a worried look.

And this was what made Sebastian quieten and glanced between the two servants, prepared to be indecent if it meant he could get some answers right then and there. He wasn’t too sure what part of himself had made him suddenly trust Eleanora… but if a devil was worried about something, then this must be important. “What is going on?”

Mr Thompson was quite annoyed by the fact the butler had decided to take on this matter right there whilst him and Ciel were speaking. It was rude of servants to be anything but in the background. Though, Ciel didn’t mind. He simply watched and waited, ignoring Mr Thompson’s glare.

Eleanora’s fingers brushed through Finny’s hair, and Sebastian couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at this gesture. The way her arms was sneaking around Finny, holding him close to her in what seemed to be a way to calm him down, was annoying him. Those arms belonged to a demon who wrapped herself around souls in such a way as well, before devouring them. And he couldn’t help but find himself not wanting her to touch Finnian.

At least, he assumed that was what he felt…

“There were dead mice!” exclaimed Finny. “Those poor little things…”

“I saw some too! There was a heap of them in the hallway!” exclaimed Mey-Rin, placing a hand against her forehead. “They looked awful…”

“Dead mice?” asked Sebastian with a frown.

“Oh, for the love of…” Mr Thompson stood up and pointed a finger at the servants.

Eleanora flinched.

And Sebastian noticed.

“I don’t care how you deal with your rodent problems! This is beneath us! Go talk about it somewhere else!” the plump earl ordered.

Ciel remained quiet.

“But-But they were dead! They were killed!”

“Finny,” reprimanded Sebastian. “Do not talk back to the Earl. He is our guest.” He raised his arms and began guiding the lot out of the room, when Bard appeared in the doorway.

“Mr Sebastian, sir, you will never guess what I just found in the kitchen…”

Eleanora and Sebastian shared a look. They could guess...

.

.

.


	8. I Was In Control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry this took so long to update... It is here now, and I promise I will write more from here on out. 
> 
> Anyway, this entire chapter is set in the present time, so no flashbacks or anything. We're nearing the big reveal and I'm very excited for you guys to read it ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**Present Time**

Eleanora stared into the mirror of her assigned quarters. Purple eyes stared back at her, but she couldn’t quite recognize her form. She thought that she would not feel this far away from herself ever again… but even as a devil, even as a hunter, a predator, she was still lost.

Nothing would ever make her a better person.

Nothing would ever make her be in control.

She didn’t flinch when Sebastian’s dark form appeared from out of the shadows of her room, floating toward her before appearing right there behind her in his butler form. His body fell flush against her back, and although she herself warmed up, he remained cold. Through the reflection of her mirror, she watched him lean in, nose nearly touching her dark locks.

He didn’t say a single word, he simply watched her. Not her reflection, but _her_. As though his crimson eyes could see through her form straight into what had once been her heart.

“I used to be the prey…” There was no deal anymore between the two of them, now was there? She was invading his space, his hunting grounds.

She was a threat.

The baby, never even named, was dead. There was nothing Sebastian had left to keep away from that Eleanora cared about enough, and so in reality, Eleanora was now a threat toward Sebastian’s master. After all, the deal was that Sebastian would stay away from the baby in return for Eleanora to stay away from Ciel.

He was there to show that even now, Ciel was still to be stayed away from.

But what he didn’t know was that Eleanora had no appetite anymore.

“I thought being the predator would change it. But it didn’t…” she breathed. She had imagined he would smirk at her pain, find it amusing and perhaps even relieving. After all, it would be quite clear by now that Eleanora was not in the mood to go after Ciel.

She was not the Eleanora Sebastian had originally met. Not anymore.

“I’m still not in control…” Sebastian’s brow furrowed at her words.

“My master is investigating the Thompsons…” he spoke, his breath touching her cheek as he continued to stay close to her. Though his presence was no longer a haunting one. He was not getting close to her to show his dominance. “Help us, and we can help you.”

“A new deal?” She tried to be cocky about it, scoff in his face and deny him this. But… she couldn’t.

“Listen to me…” he purred, red eyes shining. She felt his hands touch her lower back, moving around to her waist. And in the reflection of the mirror she noticed to her surprise that his hands were not gloved. “We are the hunters. We are the beasts in a world of light. We do not have to hide…”

“Says the butler,” whispered Eleanora.

“Am I hiding?” he snapped, hands on her waist suddenly grasping her tightly, black nails digging into a tight grip on her.

“You are trying to get information from me…” she breathed. And much to her surprise, she found herself a little saddened at this. It was obvious what he was trying to do: trying to figure out how she worked, what her motives were and whether or not she could be trusted to stay on his hunting grounds. But it hurt, and she wasn’t too sure of why…

“Yes.” Eleanora looked away at the hurtful truth. “That does not mean I am lying. My master asked me to get information. Anything that he asks of me, I do so long as this is on my hand.” She looked back at the mirror and found his hand hovering right beneath her breasts, showing off the mark of their covenant. She found her hand reaching out to his, their fingers intertwining as they stared at each other through the mirror.

“I just wish I was in control…”

“Then be in control. Help us….”

.

.

.

Breakfast was served once more in the same room as always. Mr Thompson was sitting in his spot at one end of the long table, with Ciel on the other. Neither had said anything to each other yet except for a formal ‘good morning’.

In all honestly, Ciel wasn’t too sure what to say anyway. This man had come to his manor and lost a wife and an infant. Under normal circumstances, a man in that position would be struggling. Yet, Mr Thompson was as annoyed as usual, as though nothing had happened. He was still ignoring his daughters, and he was still seemingly only interested in Ciel.

At least, that was what Ciel thought at first. Until Earl Thompson suddenly turned his head and addressed his daughters.

“Where is that governess of yours?”

“We do not know, papa.” It had been the first time Ciel had heard Rose say a full sentence. The little girl was speaking for herself and her siblings, who all avoided looking his way. “She didn’t wake us.”

“Then who did?”

“Miss Irene.”

Sebastian knew this to be the name of the maid who had come along with the Thompsons from their estate. She had been assigned to dress Mrs Thompson and help Mey-Rin with any duties around the manor whilst they stayed there.

It had also been Miss Irene who had knocked on the door to Ciel’s office to inform him and Sebastian of what had happened to Mrs Thompson…

But it seemed odd to Sebastian that Miss Irene had helped the daughters when it was Eleanora who had a covenant with Rose. Then again, she also had a covenant with Mr Thompson. Though the man seemed hardly interested in Eleanora, much to Sebastian’s surprise. He had never met a man who would not take advantage of such power being so close to him.

“Well then. Sebastian?”

Everyone in the room tensed in surprised when Mr Thompson turned his head to look at Sebastian for the very first time since his arrival there.

“My lord?” he asked, his surprise not evident in the tone of his voice.

“You and Eleanora seem to have gotten quite chummy… You know where the bitch is?”

Sebastian twitched. He wasn’t too sure of where this reaction had come from, nor what in Jason’s sentence had triggered it, but Sebastian’s dislike for the man only grew now that he was acknowledging the butler.

“I am afraid that I am not quite sure of where she is at present.”

“Well, well… Why don’t I believe you?” Mr Thompson watched Sebastian. The butler stood to the side, his trolley for tea next to him.

“Sir, I would rather you didn’t address my servants in such a way.” Ciel sat calmly, with his elbows resting on the table. His fingertips touched each other, and he stared down at his hands. He had not addressed the earl properly for the sake of power play, and he had not looked his way for that same reason.

“Yes… _servants_ …” Finally looking away from Sebastian, Mr Thompson grabbed his cup of tea rather forcefully before taking a sip. “It’s cold.” The steaming liquid was almost immediately poured down onto the floor.

Ciel couldn’t quite believe his eyes. Who was this man? He certainly was no longer acting the way he had been upon arrival.

The four daughters stared down at their laps, not having touched their food in the least.

“Clean it up and give me some new tea.” Once more not looking at Sebastian, Mr Thompson sat back in his chair, waiting.

Keeping up the aesthetic, Sebastian smiled and bowed his head. “As you wish, my lord.” He moved his trolley over and resentfully gave the earl a glare when no one but Ciel could see. Then, without a moment’s hesitance, Sebastian crouched down and used a napkin from his trolley to clean up the tea. It took him no more than a few seconds before he stood back up. By now, Mr Thompson had begun to watch Sebastian’s moves once more.

“Go on then,” pressed the plump earl, gesturing to his empty cup. “Pour me some.”

“My lord,” said Sebastian simply, grabbing the tea pot and expertly pouring some.

Hot steam vaporized up in the air, gently touching Sebastian’s face as he continued to pour with a gentle smile – keeping up the appearance that he wasn’t fuming at the earl’s actions as much as the hot tea he was pouring.

As though things couldn’t get even more odd, suddenly, Sebastian swayed. His gentle smile disappeared, eyes widening in shock. And before he knew it, a dizzy spell had made him drop the pot of tea.

It crashed against the floor, dirtying the patch Sebastian had only just cleaned up. Some of the hot water splashed onto Sebastian’s trousers. But he didn’t feel it. He only felt…

Strange.

“Sebastian!” exclaimed Ciel, standing up with a frightened look on his face.

Since the day the demon had made a deal with the young boy, Sebastian hadn’t dropped a single thing. If anything, he would have made a show out of it, caught it somehow almost magically before finishing to pour the tea.

Instead it had slipped and fallen, and Sebastian had done nothing but clutch his forehead.

If something was bothering a _demon_ , then it was bad.

“I knew it!” Mr Thompson grew angry once more, pointing a finger at the butler. “Demon!” The fat finger moved to point straight at Ciel. “Liar! No boy, not even an heir of mine, could do what you have accomplished. And that _brat_ of mine? What have you been whispering into her ears?”

Before Sebastian could recover, and before Ciel could even ask a single question about what had just transpired, the doors to the dining room flung open.

“Young master!” It was Bard, much to Ciel’s surprise. He looked out of breath. “Something terrible has happened…”

Rose, the oldest little girl, tilted her head and smiled without anyone noticing.

.

.

.


	9. Miss Irene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sure that at some point I will have some semblence of structure and a publishing schedule... but that time hasn't come yet, apparently.
> 
> I have, though, been working on future chapters. And I'm really excited about you guys reading that, and getting to include more of the canon characters! For now though, we are still introducing Eleanora to you guys. So let's focus on that for now :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Three Days Earlier**

"That's quite a scandal!" Mey-Rin blushed profusely as she exclaimed this, hands over her cheeks. "Should such a thing be allowed?"

"It isn't. Not before marriage. But, that's quite alright. I am a maiden again."

Nearly wanting to faint, Mey-Rin placed a hand over her chest and sat down on her bed. Both servants were wearing their nightgowns, and were catching up after having only just met. Miss Irene, as she went by, had been given the second bed in Mey-Rin's room for the time being, and she was… the kind of woman Mey-Rin quite honestly could only ever dream of being. Such confidence in her own body, such confidence in herself…

Mey-Rin didn't have that. The only thing she had confidence in were her fighting skills and her sight – well, her capability of seeing far away, that is.

"Now, how would that be possible!?" exclaimed Mey-Rin, beginning to fan herself to get the blush to go away.

Miss Irene chuckled at the maid from the Phantomhive estate. With a longing sigh, the guest maid began braiding her long, raven black hair. "Well, I spent a long time in this church. Eventually, people noticed I was clearly hurting, and they offered me to join them in their after church group sessions. I went every day, and committed to it. Eventually there was this… ritual and now I'm made anew."

"But… aren't there… things that happen when you…" Mey-Rin's blush intensified again as she was unable to continue her sentence. And she started fanning herself even more.

"There are. But in the eyes of God, I am now once more as I should be before marriage."

Mey-Rin had a lot of comments and a lot of questions – and she didn't believe a single thing Miss Irene was saying. But she couldn't deny that she had found the… things Miss Irene had once done with men intriguing and scandalous… And what woman, no matter how innocent, didn't like a bit of dirty gossip?

"You're quite something, Miss Irene."

"Would you like to hear about my second husband?"

"Second? Husband? But Miss Irene you're only 19 how did you even have the time…!"

.

.

.

Eleanora was sat on the bed, head bowed as she contemplated… everything. All decisions she had ever made. All decisions she was yet to make…

She sighed. When she had taken on these covenants, she had never imagined life would become quite like this. She had imagined it would be a game, and that things would work out. But there had been a variable she had not accounted for.

And now that she had, she could see that her entire plan was about to be turned upside down that very night.

She was unsure of whether she was prepared.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

The voice of the butler didn't surprise her in the least. She had felt his presence seep into the room a long time ago, and she had known he was there. "Shouldn't you?"

She turned on the bed and smirked at him. "I'm keeping an eye on you. You are on my land, after all," his voice spoke from the darkness.

Her smirk widened at his words. "And what, pray tell, are you doing to keep an eye on me?" Sebastian appeared sitting on a chair in the corner of her room, his red eyes shining through the semi darkness of the late evening. "Will you watch a lady undress? Will you watch a lady sleep? How improper of you."

Within seconds, Sebastian was right before her. His fangs showed and his eyes were more intensely red. He was on all fours on the bed, breath touching her lips. Yet, she hadn't flinched. She just watched him.

"But you are not a lady, now are you?"

"And what are you implying with those words?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Whatever you wish for it to imply."

Eleanora rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were interesting. Turns out you're just like all the other men. Sex hungry." She turned her back on him, a dangerous move on her part.

These were his hunting grounds after all. She was intruding. Turning her back on the demon she needed to survive from could mean death to her. Or, at the very least, it could mean she'd get very well harmed. After all, Sebastian didn't have the right tools to kill a demon just like that.

Not that she was aware of anyway.

Both turned their heads to the door when the faint noise of footsteps could be heard.

"Alas… I suppose you will not find out how hungry I am."

Eleanora perked up and turned around to him. "I thought you hated me."

"I keep an eye on you. I distrust you. But that doesn't mean we cannot have fun."

She smirked, seeming more cocky than seductive at this point.

The door opened to her giving Sebastian that very look whilst the butler was still on all fours on the bed, staring at her intensely. Miss Irene and Mey-Rin were in the doorway. Whilst Miss Irene was more impressed than anything, Mey-Rin immediately jumped and turned her back on the two, apologizing profusely for interrupting their moment.

"What is it?" asked Eleanora.

"Mrs Thompson… She's gone into labour."

Eleanora's face dropped along with her heart.

"That's impossible…" she whispered.

Sebastian frowned at those words, taking note of them. Scrambling to get away from the bed, Eleanora lifted her skirts and rushed out of the room, the two maids followed her quickly. 

.

.

.

**Present time**

Miss Irene's body was sprawled over her bed, arm under her head as though she had been trying to reach out to something in the last second.

Without so much of a blink of an eye, Sebastian moved over to the body, leaning in close to examine her.

"How awful…" whispered Mey-Rin, standing next to Finny with wide eyes, shocked to find Irene dead.

Mr Thompson snarled. He along with everyone but Eleanora and the children were stood inside of the room. For some reason Miss Irene had found it fit to enter one of the guest rooms on the second floor. Perhaps she had been cleaning, or perhaps she had run from someone… either way, she had died on one of the manor's guest beds, which was a place she should not have entered without permission.

She looked at peace though. As if no one had actually murdered her. As though she was just there, arm under her head, sleeping. But Sebastian saw right through it. Although he still felt a little… dizzy and weak from whatever had overcome him just now, Sebastian did not miss the smell that emanated from the corpse. Because it had been the same that he had smelled around the little infant's corpse, and Mrs Thompson's body.

And so, Sebastian turned and nodded his head at Ciel.

"Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny…" Ciel's voice was low, and his gaze was down at the floor. This entire ordeal had been confusing to him. The queen has asked for him to investigate the Thompsons, but that had turned out more difficult than he had imagined the minute they had arrived. On top of that, the governess turned out to be a devil such as Sebastian, and for some reason, people were dying left and right ever since they had arrived at the manor. "Please, escort Mr Thompson and his children to the dining room."

The second Ciel had uttered this request, the three servants understood this was not a request made for servants, but a request made for who they really were. They nodded determinedly, and turned to Mr Thompson. The plump man let out a grunt before letting himself be escorted away, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone with the corpse.

"Arsenic."

Ciel nodded his head at Sebastian's word, having already assumed it was some type of poison. Though that was not all that was on his mind. What he had witnessed in the dining room was more pressing than the sight of a corpse. Perhaps this spoke more of Ciel's character and nature, rather than his priorities. "Are you alright? What just happened?"

Sebastian stood straight and brushed himself off, keeping his chin up. "I apologize for earlier. That is no way for a butler to behave-"

"But are you alright?"

Sebastian blinked before smiling and nodding his head.

"Then, let's go settle this." He paused though and glanced at his demon again; "He knows what you are."

The butler nodded his head, "It has to do with what just happened, I'm afraid. I do not think he will do anything though. He is aware of Eleanora, after all."

Even if he wasn't fully reassured yet, Ciel nodded his head and turned on his heel. "We should end this now before things get even more dangerous."

"Without Eleanora?"

Ciel didn't show this outwardly, but he was a little bit surprised to hear Sebastian ask about the other demon. Quite honestly, he had gotten the impression that Sebastian wasn't too fond of her. But then again... "Go fetch her then."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

.

.

.


	10. The Truth Comes Out Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It has been a while, and I do apologize for that! I'm slowly making my way toward actually having somewhat of a schedule when it comes to writing, so... let's cross our fingers that I actually get these chapters out with uh... less time in between them!   
> Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting this story so far! I'm enjoying it a lot. This chapter is a long one with a lot of ends being tied up! Hopefully this all makes sense o.o 

Ciel entered the dining room with his chin tilted up in confidence. The breakfast along with the tea Sebastian and Bard (though mainly Sebastian) had prepared was cold by now, standing forgotten after the body of Miss Irene had been found. Almost everyone was gathered there, but not to continue eating. 

The four daughters were stood huddled together, Mr Thompson next to them. Despite his daughters looking scared by the tension in the room, Mr Thompson paid them no attention. Instead, Mey-Rin and Finnian had moved over to gently place their hands on the girls’ shoulders, in the way that normally Eleanora would do – it was their best attempt to give the children some reassurance. 

“What is going on?” grumbled Mr Thompson, eyes narrowed at Ciel. 

“I think our little game needs to end now before someone in my household gets hurt too.” 

Mr Thompson remained silently watching Ciel. 

“I was asked to investigate your family by the Queen herself.” 

Mr Thompson’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?” 

“You do remember your late wife, lady Jocelyn? She was the queen’s second cousin, giving you quite the status.” Mr Thompson’s gritted teeth was enough of an answer for Ciel, who continued to speak calmly, having the upper hand in this situation but not showing it just yet. “Her highness was evidently worried that she had not heard anything from her relative for quite some time. Apparently, she had not heard anything for over a year. When you arrived with a wife that was not lady Jocelyn, a wife who was, as well, heavily pregnant, I understood immediately that something was wrong.” 

“Why would the queen ask you to investigate for her? You are a child!” 

“I am the queen’s guard dog. I keep the underworld in check. I do what the queen cannot do for legal and publicity reasons.” Ciel gave Mr Thompson an icy cold glare with his one eye. “So, if I were you… I would respect me a bit more than you currently are.” 

Whilst Mr Thompson snarled at the young boy in front of him, leaning on his little cane as though he was more important than the Earl Thompson – the plump earl remained quiet. 

“So I investigated. I had my butler look into your marital situation, and I found out no priest actually knows of any other wife but a lady Matilda. Any and all legal papers are falsified, even the one made with lady Jocelyn. Sebastian did, however, recover lady Jocelyn’s body.” One of the younger girls whimpered and hugged Rose tightly at the words. Finny gently hushed her. “Surely, Earl Thompson, you could have hid the bodies better than in your backyard?” 

“I don’t…” 

“You killed your wife, along with four previous ones which, on top of murder, you also lied to and falsely married, something the church most likely will not be pleased to hear about,” said Ciel simply, raising an eyebrow. 

In response, which shocked everyone in the room more than Ciel, Mr Thompson began to laugh. “I killed no one.” 

“And, if I may, what evidence do you have to support that? I know what excuse you have, but you see, I know better than anyone else that you can’t use whatever... binds and promises you have attached to yourself as an excuse. Not when it comes to the police.” 

Mr Thompson quietened down, but continued to glare. 

“Now… Luckily, I found this out quite early on. And I sent word to the yard.” These words made Mr Thompson’s eyes widen. On cue, three police men appeared from behind the long dining table, guns pointed at Mr Thompson, having waited patiently to hear what they needed to hear in order to go ahead on legal terms. 

“Do not resist! Mr Thompson, you are under arrest for the murder of lady Jocelyn, lady Hilda, and lady Matilda.” 

Ciel smirked at the earl’s surprised look. 

“No…” With cautious steps, the three police men approached Mr Thompson before quickly grabbing his wrists, pinning them together behind his back and cuffing him. “That’s… That’s impossible! I didn’t do any of that!” 

“Oh,” Ciel glanced at the police men. “You might as well add the late Mrs Celine Thompson, her infant daughter, and Miss Irene to that list. I think you’ll find there’s evidence pointing at him for those cases as well.” 

“No!” Mr Thompson finally came to grip with what was going on as he started struggling against the confines around his wrists. Luckily, his noble lifestyle had left him with more fat than muscles, and although he could try to use his weight to his advantage, there were three, muscular, police men holding onto him. 

He was caught, and he couldn’t get away. 

Ciel and Sebastian had made sure of that. 

“With the queen’s anger directed at you, earl Thompson… I believe you’ll find that the inside of a prison cell will be the only thing that you will ever know from now on. That is, if she shows mercy.” Ciel smirked as the villain was led away by the police. “Goodbye, Mr Thompson…” 

The four daughters lined up over by the servants watched their father be led away. Their father didn’t look back at them even once, and meanwhile, the daughters shared neither a tear nor made a move toward him. 

Rose, the oldest, shifted to grasp onto her younger siblings. And unless Ciel was mistaken, he saw a smile on her lips. The young earl, however, did not point this out, nor do anything about it. But he had to admit that, although he himself was not a saint either, this girl was starting to creep him out a bit. 

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

The servants had gotten the order to take the four children to their room. Ciel had already sent a letter to their aunt a long time ago, telling them that these children would most likely need some new permanent lodgings. She had been kind enough to open her doors to them, and so the children needed to go pack. 

Ciel had to admit that it felt odd to think of this as the children losing their father, considering he never seemed to have actually been a father to them. 

Left alone in the dining room, the young lord moved over to the table, still messy with the uneaten breakfast. Tea, by now cold, was still in a puddle on the floor from where it had been dropped earlier, the ceramic pieces scattered all about. 

He had truly never seen Sebastian react in such a way… it still haunted him a little. But he had no time to investigate that now. Instead he turned to a side door: 

“You can come out now.” 

Upon his words, the door opened to reveal Sebastian leading Eleanora inside. The boy turned to watch them, and he curiously tilted his head when he saw Eleanora was limping ever so slightly. 

“You put it all on Mr Thompson…” breathed Eleanora. She let go of Sebastian, the butler shifting over to stand beside his master. 

Eleanora had never been allowed to stand beside any of her masters the way Sebastian was. Her life had always brought her to those that somehow, one way or another, undermined her. And even when she had attempted to become her own being and live off her own hunts, Eleanora still was undermined. The thought made her fall to her knees. “Why were you so kind…” 

“Well, I couldn’t very well have written to the queen that a demon was behind the death of her dear relative.” Ciel scowled down at her, his chin held high. “So we improvised. It wasn’t very difficult. He had killed the other wives. And he poisoned his wife and the baby.” 

Eleanora remained quiet. The only thing that showed to Ciel that she found this information curious was the slight twitch of one of her eyebrows. 

“Sebastian smelled it on the corpse of Mrs Thompson. He smelled it on the infant too that day she passed away.” Eleanora listened, remembering indeed how Sebastian had leaned in close both to Mrs Thompson and the little infant on both separate occasions. 

“Miss Irene smelled of it too,” added Sebastian. “I went over to the Thompson estate and did some digging. Literally. The backyard is full with surprises, is it not? Did he get rid of any and all maids who might figure out the truth?” 

Eleanora swallowed thickly, keeping her gaze down to the floor. Her reaction made Ciel once more tilt his head curiously. 

“Well then… They weren’t all lies.” Ciel looked a little proud at this when Eleanora glanced up at him. The boy was clearly used to winning, to coming out on top. She had no doubt that once in his life, things had been the complete opposite, which was why none of these victories seemed to be going to his head. The look in his eye told her that much. There was no victory present, there was simply sympathy for those lives lost. 

Nevertheless, he still looked like a child who had won a game of chess rather than a child who had solved a murder mystery. 

Although her knees were a little shaky, she stood. And Sebastian, ever the overprotective devil, took a step forwards and placed a hand on Ciel’s chest, prepared to push his master aside in case of danger. 

Eleanora’s eyes flashed purple. “What a shame you’re all wrong.” 

Sebastian’s face didn’t change. A part of Eleanora wondered whether he had already figured it out a long time ago but simply not told Ciel yet – maybe Ciel had not asked either. 

“What?” asked Ciel, frowning. 

“I killed lady Jocelyn in accordance with the covenant that I created with Mr Thompson. I found woman after woman for Mr Thompson to try and produce an heir. Sometimes things didn’t work naturally, so I would intervene and use the soul of the wife to create a life… Celine’s infant girl was born this way. Each time I intervened… I screwed over the man by using the wife’s soul for the life created. He wanted an heir and that was his command – to create one. And so I did. But he never specified the gender to me.” Eleanora smirked when Ciel let out a breath of amusement. “But Celine was not supposed to give birth early. And the infant was not supposed to die. I lost control… I lost control because of my second covenant.” 

“Rose,” said Ciel with a nod of his head. “But she’s a child. What could she have asked of you?” 

“She asked me to make her father love her, and to be there for her and her siblings no matter what.” 

Ciel pushed Sebastian’s hand off his chest and took a few steps forwards past his demon. Sebastian’s eyes flashed red, but he did not move to follow. Something about Eleanora’s stature made him think this was not a situation where she would attack. “Are you saying Rose was your first covenant? Are you saying that little girl managed to get you across to our world?” Thinking back to how he acquired Sebastian, no matter how accidental or not it had been, Ciel couldn’t fathom someone so much younger than Ciel to do such a thing – especially not on purpose... 

Eleanora nodded her head, eyes cast down. “She killed my baby…” breathed the devil. 

Sebastian’s lips parted. Once more, Eleanora wasn’t sure of whether this was because of his shock to her words, the grief she was showing, the human emotions – or whether this was because he hadn’t known. He was impossible to read to her, just like Ciel, and she had to admit, it was a little thrilling to her. 

“But whoever killed the infant… used the same poison on Miss Irene and Mrs Thompson!” exclaimed Ciel, eyes wide. 

“And the mice the servants have been finding around the manor,” added Sebastian calmly. He took a few steps towards Eleanora. “What did you get yourself into?” 

“I don’t understand humans.” Tears began to flow down Eleanora’s cheeks. “They kill. They murder. They go numb to their loved ones… At least demons, devils, evil things have a reason. At least we do it for a cause. Humans just… enjoy it.” 

“Do not pretend you lot don’t either,” added Ciel with a cold tone to his voice. 

“We do. But we still have an aim. Rose…” Eleanora took a moment to breathe. “Rose doesn’t have a motive. She just likes it. She is seven. What kind of… What kind of human is she!?” 

Sebastian did something Ciel had never seen him do unless there was a gain to it; unless he was trying to extract information from someone under orders of his master – Sebastian placed a hand on Eleanora’s shoulder, gloved fingers gripping her tightly. The two shared a glance momentarily before Eleanora shook her head and looked away. 

Sebastian didn’t let go. 

“Then…” Ciel furrowed his brow as he contemplated everything that he had just been told. “Then Rose is the one that killed Mrs Thompson, the infant, and Miss Irene?” 

Eleanora nodded. Sebastian, still standing there with a hand on her shoulder, watched silently. “She wanted her father to love her. And so, I tried my best. I even tried to make him see how amazing it is to have a baby. I tried… but he wouldn’t… He was blind to what he had. And Rose continued to try and get his attention, never once asking me to help her in any of those attempts.” Eleanora let out a sigh, closing her eyes. “And now, I don’t know what to do-“ 

Sebastian reacted for the first time in a while. His gloved hand whipped up towards her face, catching her chin between his fingers and forcing her to look up at him. “Do not be absurd. You wanted to be a strong woman. Then be one instead of just acting like one. Take control. You already cheated the humans once, why stop now? You know exactly what to do in order to fix this. So do it.” 

There was an intense moment of anticipation. Sebastian’s words had been harsh, but not untrue. Nevertheless, Eleanora’s fists had clenched in preparation to defend herself against the devil, eyes burning with an intense anger at the truth Sebastian had spoken. 

Eventually though, Eleanora stepped down, lowering her gaze. Only then did Sebastian let go of her and step back to his master. The she-devil started to move away, a newfound determination in her eyes. “You are limping.” Ciel’s words stopped her in her tracks. “I thought nothing could harm a devil, and yet both of you have been… affected by something today. What is it?” 

Eleanora paused and turned back to Ciel… 

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
